Knights of Elone (World of Zid)
The Knights of Elone are a legendary near fabled order of Knights that existed after the Dragon Wars on into the fall of Kalcipher Zid's Empire. Their legends of valor, courtship, courtesy, honor, nobility, heroism, and justice forms the foundation of the world's ideal Knight. The Knights wore Blue and favored Silver or White Steel. They where Traditionalists and had saved the realm numerous times. They had a sovereign territory, known as the Kingdom of Elone whose King was elected from among their ranks by them to serve as King for life with some restrictions and laws regarding the terms of holding such position. But their reputation did not spare them from Kalcipher Zid's ambition. When the Kingdom of Elone forbid Kalcipher from marching his army through the land Kalcipher invaded while making his way to the Kingdoms beyond. While defending the King the Grandmaster was killed; how varies from the telling but each version points to Elenor and Kalcipher ending him. The Knights who survived fought in the battle to take the City of Zid; the same battle that ended him and his bloodline only for the Kings rallied against Zid to agree to a truce with Elenor (recognizing her as monarch of what remains of Zid) which did not set well with the surviving Knights of Elone who departed south never to be heard from again. Local legends about a Knight or two in the South can be heard but no Alterran researcher has been able to collect anything other then oral tradition detailing such exploits. Relics The Knights of Elone where entrusted with a Sword inhabited by a spirit of Justice, Honor, and Truth. The Sword was one of nine forged to be inhabited by spirits of various moral alignments crafted as gifts by a figure who has now become too mysterious to be detailed. When Kalcipher took the Fortress of Elone the sword was nowhere to be found. It's said that where ever the Knight possessing it went after the fall of Zid is where the sword lays awaiting a master to instrument it in establishing lawful benevolence across the land. The Sword's hated rival is one of it's sibling blades; a sword of falsehood- the blade of thieves and those who do not fight on even ground. A seflish sword whose aims are counter to the spirit inhabiting this relic. The Shield of Elone was used by the Grandmaster of the Knights of Elone and taken by Kalcipher after the fall of the Order's fortress. He attempted to use it but discarded it- only for Elenor to retrieve and hide it away as the two continued until pushed back to the city of Zid. The Shield is presently part of Elenor's collection, hidden with in the mountain overlooking the Free City of Zid. It only serves those seeking to defend the people of Elone- of which Kalcipher did not qualify. The Dukes of Elone have attempted to obtain it for thier own collection but Elenor has thus far refused causing further dislike of her in the region. Her stated reason is finding none of them yet worthy- pointing out that it'd probably be mounted above their throne as some trinket of power rather then used as intended. She her self however mearly keeps it; having not the body to use it herself. Category:World of Zid